Chain Broken
by Alexriolover95
Summary: How I would have reacted if I was Blu, after he and Jewel had their chain broken and had their argument outside Luiz's garage. Inspired by Alex the Owl's "At Blu's Place".


**Okay guys, I have a very new idea, well not really, anyway, remember that one shot reaction thing that Alex the Owl did, it's called "At Blu's Place".**

 **It's where you put your reaction of how you think Blu or another character would react in your words, from the argument scene in the pit of doom after the soccer match.**

 **Well I was thinking, there is a similar scene in the first movie, where Blu and Jewel have an argument after their chain is broken outside Luiz's garage. So that is what I will do, I am going to do it from Blu's point of view, since I did my Rio 2 reaction scene from Jewel's point of view.**

 **Also Jesus loves all is also going to do this, as I have been talking with him over Skype and he is going to do it from Jewel's point of view, so look out for that!**

 **Anyway, now that I bored the hell out of you, let's begin!**

* * *

Chain Broken

* * *

I have just walked out of Luiz' garage, looking up at the sky, at Jewel, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro enjoying flying around in circles. I could only stare at them as they were shouting out their excitement.

"Hey I'm just kidding Bro." Luiz said as he pushed me a little with his paw. "Yeah, chasing them is pretty."

But I was not listening to him, as I was fully occupied by the flying, happy birds. I continued to look up and heard Jewel shout.

"I'm fly, just like a bird!" She shouted out happily. To which Pedro replied. "But Jewel, you are a bird!"

I could not take it anyway and decided to focus on what I wanted to do after the chain was broken and that was to find Linda. I started to walk down the street, leaving behind the group.

Jewel must have seen me, because she flew down and talked to me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jewel said happily. "Blu?" She then changed her tone.

I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's perfect, you will be back in the rainforest and I'm be back with Linda, just like we planned." I said.

Jewel was about to say something, but Nico and Pedro interrupted her. "Hey birds, what's the matter, let's go." Nico shouted.

"I guess I thought…" Jewel started.

"What that you will come to Minnesota, great I guess I'm knit you a scarf."

"No that's not what I meant."

"Look Jewel, I can't spend my life following you wherever you're going." I said and turned to walk away again. Only my heart was not prepared for what she would say next to me.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't fly."

A deadly silence then came over and Pedro whispered "Awkward" to Nico, while Rafael flew down to the two arguing blue macaws.

"Okay, okay, you know what this is good, just clear the air, be completely honest with each other."

"You want honesty, fine I can be honest, I don't belong here and in fact I never wanted to come here, and you know what…"

I paused for a second, thinking really hard what I was going to say.

"I hate samba!"

And Rafael and Jewel gasped in horror while Nico cried on Pedro's shoulder.

"Hey that's a little too far." Pedro comforted Nico. "Make the mean bird take it back." Nico cried.

"Yeah I said it, every song sounds exactly the same. Tiko-tako, yayaya, Tiko-tako, yayaya. I'm tiko-tako out of here." I let my feelings out as Rafael said I should.

"Fine see you around pet." Jewel shouted at me.

(this is where it changes)

Her telling me that I can't fly was bad enough, but her calling me a pet was beyond anger and I decided to respond to it.

"Excuse me lady, but how many times must I tell you, I am no pet! I am a companion!" I shouted out.

Jewel laughed as she turned around, since she was just about to fly off.

"You are a pet, no in fact, you are a slave to a human that has held you captive forever, some life you have!"

Rafael tried to calm us down but it did not work.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two, you hurt each other enough."

But I did not listen to Rafael, I wanted to speak my mind forever to this crazy girl.

"You are nothing but a wild, messy bird, a bird who is not sociable, what kind of bird attacks other birds she just met, not even knowing their name!" I shouted out.

"I attack to survive, you never know who you can trust, whether it will be an enemy or a friend, clearly you are no friend to me!"

"That's right, I was never your friend, in fact, I think I was faking the whole adventure with you, even that moment we were supposedly lost in each other's eyes."

I stopped to breathe and slow my heartbeat.

"Linda is my only true friend, the one who kept me safe for fifteen years, but I don't except you to understand that, heck the only friend you have is yourself!"

Jewel was shocked at what I said, but she still had an angry face. She came closer right to my face, I was too angry to back away in fear as she would probably do something terrible to me.

"If you want to be a so called friend to that devil of a human, then be my guest, just don't invite me to your party!"

I then got right to her face. "Fine I was not going to invite you anyway, I'm going back to Minnesota and I am never coming back to this dreadful city ever again."

"So we have reached an agreement?" Jewel said, tears starting to come out.

"Yes, we have." I said in a loud tone and turned around again to walk away forever. "Goodbye, you wild bird!" I shouted out.

"Likewise, you pathetic pet!" Jewel shouted after me.

I was angry, but also happy, I was finally free from being both physically and mentally chained to that sorry excuse of a bird. Now I would be on my way to Linda and home to Minnesota.

* * *

 **And so that is what I would have said if I was Blu.**


End file.
